Tattoo
Tattoo could display messages or designs on her skin, as well as phase through matter. History She was and the other students were freed from Cassandra's influence by the Stepford Cuckoos. When Quentin Quire revealed Slick's true form, that of a dwarf-like creature, Tattoo was repulsed by Slick's appearance and broke up with him. Tattoo then joined the Omega Gang, led by Quentin Quire, in taking up their own beliefs in mutant rights. They avenged what they thought was Jumbo Carnation's murder. They also attacked and killed a group of murderous, mutant-hating U-Men. The Omega Gang confronted the X-Men on the front lawn. Tattoo managed to phase her hand into Cyclops's head and informed him if she became solid, he would die but the trick was reverted by Emma Frost who turned into her diamond form and placed her hand inside of Tattoo's head, to prevent her from turning to solid. After the Omega Gang was neutralized all but Quire were sentenced to a human jail. Once their sentences were up, they were to be sent overseas to do charity work. Tattoo was one of many mutants who lost their superhuman powers after M-Day. After she was let out of jail, she decided to pay her debt in another way: by joining the newest incarnation of the New Warriors. After being given a version of Stilt-Man's armor, she took up the codename Longstrike, and began training with the team which included her brother. However, on one of the team's first missions to stop the Zodiac, she got too cocky when fighting Cancer and was brutally killed in front of the rest of the team. Tudo Sokoto Tatto is the brother of Base of Genetix. Their father sold them to the Yakuza to act as drug runners, but they were eventually captured by Dr. Mullarkey's Mutagenic Search Squad. During the final battle with Genetix, he was trapped underneath a small avalanche. Kayama Inouye At some point, Irezumi was contacted by Doctor Demonicus and mutated, granting his powers. Irezumi has presumably served as one of Demonicus' Pacific Overlords from the beginning and when the Avengers' west coast branch began investigate their activities, Irezumi was among those who tried to stop them, and was also among those opposing the Avengers who tried to take down the tiny nation of Demonica. Cybertooth appeared to die when Demonica sank but other survivors have been seen. Movie History Tattoo (Tudo Sokoto) was one of Kirigi's top assassin's and a member of The Hand. he along with the other Hand ninjas is assigned,the mission to kidnap Abby Miller and kill her protector, Elektra Natchios. When Elektra goes to her former master Stick for advice, Tattoo tracks them with the eagle he summoned from his left shoulder, and permits his team to follow them to McCabe's safe house. Once there, the team kills McCabe and follows the Millers and Elektra into the nearby forest. While Elektra is fighting Stone and Typhoid, Tattoo attacks Mark Millar and his daughter with the wolves in his chest. When The Chaste intervenes to save Elektra, Abby and Mark, Tattoo flees along with Kirigi and Typhoid. Using the spider on his left arm, Tattoo keeps spying the enemies discovering where they are hidden. When Elektra battles Kirigi Tattoo and Typhoid aid him in order to kill Abby. Tattoo attacks the girl using the snakes on his right shoulder and manages to incapacitate her, but Elektra arrives from his back: since he's in trance controlling the snakes, Tattoo doesn't realize this and Elektra breaks his neck. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Female Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mutants Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Summoners Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version